


to save me from tears

by ashtonsbabygurl



Series: five seconds of summer christmas fics! [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Luke has the flu, M/M, Presents, Sad Luke, kinda i'm exaggerating, luke is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonsbabygurl/pseuds/ashtonsbabygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's christmas and luke is sad because he's sick, so ashton cuddles away his hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to save me from tears

**Author's Note:**

> the summary sucks and it's kinda rushed because i jsut now realized i wanted to start this and christmas is like three days away and i have four tests tomorrow but heY fanfic is important ok

Luke was dizzy. His head was spinning, his throat burned from simply breathing, and his stomach felt absolutely awful. He tried to turn over and sleep whatever this was off, but there was no chance of him ever getting back to bed that morning.

Any other morning this would have been fine. Luke would've just laid in bed all day with a humidifier and a cup of soup, but no. Not that day, he wasn't that lucky. It was Christmas, and it was not off to a good start for Luke Hemmings.

Still, he closed his eyes and tried for some sleep.

"Luke? Are you awake?" Luke turned over and gave the adorable, bed-headed boy in front of him the most awful glare he could muster. "It's Christmas," Ashton whispered, oblivious to his boyfriend's attitude.

"I know," Luke answered, his voice was horse, barely above a whisper; his pain wrung clear through his words.

"What's wrong, aren't you excited?" Ashton asked. He look Luke's hand in his own, and started to gently rub circles into his palm, comforting.

Luke shook his head, taking in a breath. "I feel like shit."

"Like mentally? I know Christmas can be a stressful-"

"No, no," Luke cut off Ashton. "Physically. I think I have a cold, or maybe the flu. I d-dunno, I just feel really horrible, and it's Christmas, so I know I /should/ be happy and ch-cheery right now, but I'm not and that's not okay-"

Luke's rambling eventually turned into incoherent words mixed with sobs, which just made his throat hurt even more. And now he was crying, like ugly crying, over something as stupid as a cold. The last thing Luke wanted to Ashton to think was that he was a crybaby, or some overdramatic teenager, and so now he was just crying from the embarrassment of having cried in the first place. It was an ugly cycle.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. You're okay, you're just a little sick, it's nothing to get worked up about," Ashton shushed him. He pulled Luke into his chest, which caused his shirt to damped with the tear stains, but he didn't care. He let Luke cry for a few more minutes, since it was best for him to get it out of his system before he started to talk again. 

"Hey, Luke, babe. Why don't I go get you some tylenol, a cough drop, and some soup? And after that I can give you your stocking, and you can give me mind and we can play with all the little things right here in bed until Michael and Calum arrive. How does that sound?" 

Luke did have to admit, Ashton made the situation feel a whole lot better. "Okay, b-but can we cuddle too?" He asked shyly. 

"Of course."

So Ashton got up and gathered the items, before suffocating Luke with everything. He took the medicine, and drank his tomato soup until his sore throat was pretty much gone. 

After that, Luke was handed his stocking, and Ashton was handed his. Luke's face lit up (like a child's on Christmas) after seeing all the little things. Ashton gave him piles and piles of candy, along with an iTunes gift card, some sticky hands, and his personal favorite: a pair of penguin thigh highs.

"Ashton!" Luke had blushed after seeing them. He would never ask for something so naughty, but Ashton knew him well enough to know he'd love them.

Ashton of course loved the small things that Luke gave him (which were similar to what he gave Luke, minus the sexy stockings), but most of he just loved Luke in general. 

The gifts were set aside, giving Ashton the perfect opportunity to smuggle his boyfriend in cuddles. 

Until Luke decided it was time to get up and start preparing for Michael and Calum, Ashton kissed Luke's neck and rubbed shapes into his baby soft skin. 

Luke sat up, but was stopped by Ashton's words. "I love you, Luke."

The grin that spread across Luke's face showed that he truly did love Ashton too. But, he said it anyway, just because he liked the way the words fit in his mouth. "I love you too, Ashton."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad - ashtonsbabygurl


End file.
